hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of Truth
The Eye of Truth is a magical object created by the Druthulidi Dethl. Powers *Mind Control *Seeing the truth *Erasing memories * Spreads Dethl's influence. History Rise of Ganon When Dethl desires a fresh source of nourishment after millennia of feeding on the Shadow Temple's prisoners, it decides to haunt the dreams of Bongo, impressing the need to visit the Shadow Temple. Bongo eventually is able to enter the Shadow Temple with the help of Ganon, though Dethl is taken by surprise by the army that is brought in with them. Dethl attempts to stop Ganon's army with hordes of ReDead and other twisted denizens of the haunted prison, but Ganon's army is able to fight their way through and injure Dethl. Before Ganon and Bongo are able to leave the Shadow Temple, Dethl slips into Bongo's mind and escape, creating the Eye of Truth. Bongo, possessed by Dethl uses the eye on Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and discovers the location of the Triforce at the Water Temple. After Bongo's death, the Eye of Truth is recovered by the Sheikah and stored within a highly-protected reliquary. First Golden Age The Eye of Truth is eventually stolen by the Sheikah wizard Agahnim for his own ends. When his marriage to Marhala Nohansen Zelda III is annulled and he is exiled as a result of the discovery of his Sheikah blood, Agahnim uses the Eye of Truth to erase the knowledge of this marriage and installs himself back into the Hylian government. Gerudo Wars In the Gerudo Wars, after the fall of Hyrule Castle, Agahnim uses the Eye of Truth to make Hylian soldiers serve him. It is possible that Dethl might have tried to influence Agahnim through the Eye of Truth, but whatever the case may have been Agahnim eventually pledges his service to Majora, rendering Dethl's nightmare influence useless. When Impa leads an army of loyal Sheikah to retake the city and executes Agahnim, the Hylian general Akazoo comes into possession of the Eye of Truth. The Return of Sulkaris Exploiting Akazoo's envy over being denied marriage to Princess Oraiya Zelda IV, Dethl, through the Eye of Truth, accelerates his insanity until he betrays the Kingdom of Hyrule by unleashing a swarm of Gohma upon the town of Malkariko. A Tale of Two Swords When Akazoo's necromantic spells works and he later rises from the dead, Dethl is again able to suggest and influence Akazoo. Eventually Akazoo wishes to confront the source of his insanity and is drawn to Dethl in the Shadow Temple, now a giant monster that has grown from the headless corpse of Bongo. Rather than rebel against Dethl, Akazoo instead chooses to embrace the madness and releases Bongo from the temple. Dethl is eventually destroyed in the form of Bongo-Bongo by Impa when Princess Zelda V lured its armies of Stalfos into battle with Ganondorf's Gerudo, Nardu's Lizalfos, and Hylia's Wizzrobes. Impa eventually puts Bongo out of her misery and kills the creature she had become, as well as destroying the Eye of Truth. Users *Dethl *Bongo *Agahnim *Lord Akazoo Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Stalfos Category:Items